Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap
by Paulie Youngblood
Summary: The secrets are out. The world knows about vampires and shapeshifters and illegal hunters are established all over the world killing any vampires and shapeshifters they get a hold of. How long does it take to break a person with a cold heart? Imprinting?


**So this is my first imprint story. Review Please!!**

**Special thanks to Blood Mononoke (read her stories). **

**I don't own anything...except the plot**

Incoming: New Text. Ugh...what next. Another job already?

_La Push, WA. Shapeshifters. Hard to Kill._

Great...Washington. I hopped onto my motorcycle and headed back to my motel. I didn't even have time to go to a bar! Damn...supernatural creatures! But that's why I hunt them, right? Well that and the fact that the orphanage I was raised at was basically a training ground for hunters. I pulled into the driveway and parked next to my room. I stepped into the unholy motel room and saw all my gear on my bed. God...I am a slob. I leave my fucking gear out. What the hell is wrong with me? I sat on my bed and pulled my map out of my backpack. Where was I now? Oh yeah...Bumpkin Town, Texas. Why did vampires have to love Texas so much?I searched the map for La Push and figured out the fastest route. Like Hell I was flying there. I need my bike. I put all my gear into my backpack and duffelbag and making sure I had a gun on me, I hopped on my bike and got the fuck out of that town.

2 days later

Hmm....La Push. I think this is a smaller town than the last one and what's up with all the wolf stuff? Oh yeah shapeshifters...probably turn into wolves then. I made a quick sweep through the town picking up any clues I could and looked for a motel but they didnt have one. I drove into the next town and found one. Forks Inn. Creative. I pulled my bike in and walked into the front desk towards the counter. The first thought that came into my mind was: Did some grandma puke in this room? Knick knacks and doilies everywhere.

"Hello there miss. Is there anything I can get ya?" The grandpa behind the counter asked.

"Yeah, I need a room. Not sure for how long...I'm looking for a job," I told him.

"Sure thing missy. Just give me a name and a credit card and we'll be all good."

"Well I'm Samantha Tallis and here is my card..." I said as I handed him a piece of plastic.

"Great honey, here's your key. You're in room 208"

"Thanks..." I smiled at him as I left and walked back towards my bike. I grabbed my stuff and walked up the stairs to my lovely room. I turned the key in the lock and stepped into the room. Grandma puke again...they really need to lay off that floral. At least the bed is nice. I threw my bags onto the bed and walked into the bathroom. Time for some background research so I know what kind of shifter I'm dealing with. I changed out of my jeans and leather jacket into something that looked like it might not stick out in this damn town. Ew...who knew I had a floral shirt? Once I looked enough like a naive 19 year old girl, not the killer I was, I walked out of the room and down the street to a diner. I need a ride...who can I get in here to take me over to La Push? I spotted a blonde boy sitting at the counter alone.

"Hey...do you mind if I sit here?" I said all girly and shy as I approached him.

"No, go ahead." He said enthusiastically. "I'm Mike. What's your name?"

"Katie." I told him.

"Are you new here, Katie?" He said my name in an attempt to be seductive. Oh, the things I do for hunting.

"Yeah, I need someone to show me around." I flirted shamelessly. I need to check out La Push in the daylight. When I can still see.

"Well, I can take you around if you want?" Mike said. I gave him an opening and he took it.

"That would be great!" I said, maybe a little too cheerfully.

"Let's get out of here then." He whispered in my ear. Shutter....Note To Self: You need to watch yourself with this one, girl.

Mike led me out of the diner and into his car. A very ugly, very big, black truck. Overcompensation??? I sat in the cab and he asked where I wanted to start.

"Ummm...Well....On the way in I passed a place called....Uhhh...I think it was called La Push or something?" I said.

"Oh yeah! La Push. They have a great beach. We can head over there now" Mike replied.

After 15 minutes of Mike attempting to touch my thigh, we pulled up to a beach. "Where are we?" I asked with genuine curiosity in my voice. "First Beach."


End file.
